vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming projects by the studios related to Vocaloid, please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumors and misunderstandings. Commerical License Releases The most common seen Vocaloids are the commerically sold units produced by 3rd party studios. These Vocaloids are produced under license by Yamaha and are able to be bought by any bidding Producers through various commerical outlets. Their quality and capablities varies, as do the licensing agreements for use issued by the respected studios involved. *''For release dates see Release date'' Vocaloid A total of 5 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid in English and Japanese 2004 *Leon - male soul singer, English *Lola - female soul singer, English *Miriam - female singer, English *Meiko - female singer, Japanese 2006 *Kaito - male singer, Japanese Vocaloid 2 A total of 35 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid 2 in English and Japanese 2007 *Sweet Ann - female singer, English *Hatsune Miku - female singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len - male and female singer, Japanese 2008 *Prima - female opera singer, English *Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 - update of previous Kagamine Rin/Len package *Gackpoid - male singer, Japanese 2009 *Megurine Luka - female singer, Japanese and English *Megpoid - female singer, Japanese *Sonika - female singer, English *SF-A2 miki - female singer, Japanese *Kaai Yuki - female singer, Japanese *Kiyoteru Hiyama - male singer, Japanese *Big Al - male singer, English 2010 *Hatsune Miku Append - Expansion pack for Hatsune Miku *Tonio - male classical singer, English *Lily - female singer, Japanese *VY1 - female vocal, Japanese *Gachapoid - male singer, Japanese *Nekomura Iroha - female singer, Japanese *Utatane Piko - male singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len Append - Expansion pack for Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 2011 *VY2 - male vocal, Japanese Vocaloid 3 A total of 17 voicebanks have been released for Vocaloid 3 in English, Japanese, Korean, and Spanish. 2011 *Mew - female singer, Japanese *VY1 v3 - Update of Vocaloid 2 VY1 package *V3 Megpoid - Update of Vocaloid 2 Megpoid package *SeeU - female singer, Korean and Japanese *Tone Rion - female singer, Japanese *Oliver - male choir singer, English *CUL - female singer, Japanese *Yuzuki Yukari - female singer, Japanese *Bruno - male singer, Spanish *Clara - female singer, Spanish 2012 *IA - female singer, Japanese *V3 Megpoid-Native - Update of Vocaloid 2 Megpoid *Aoki Lapis - Female singer, Japanese New vocals Vocaloid voicebanks known to be in product. Their status and licensing is unknown but most are presumed to be commerical licenses. It takes approx 4 hours in total for a Japanese Vocaloid to be recorded. A English Vocaloid will take from to a week to over a month to record all its samples. Pieced together with more then 4 months of tuning and assembling the software together, as well as the possiblity of a second set of recordings being made for better sample selection, a Vocaloid may take anything from 6 months to over 2 years to complete. Furthermore, until word is given, Vocaloids cannot be talked about by staff or their vocal providers.link This is due to legal grounds and therefore fans will have to be aware of this and respect the process involved in making just one of any of the Vocaloids. Named *Ring Suzune - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Lui. Vocaloid 3, release originally set for December 12, 2011. She was delayed and Vocanext have taken over developement of her voicebank. *Lui Hibiki - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Ring. Vocaloid 3, release set for Winter/Spring 2012. Seems to be delayed like Ring. *Luo Tianyi - A contest to pick the design for the first Chinese Vocaloid was held, with her design as the grand prize. Originally named Yayin Gongyu, she had her design revamped and was renamed.link Release date is unknown. In Development *Zero-G has revealed their next voicebank to be Celtic inspired/themed. Its art is finished, but they are still debating on the name. http://engloids.info/news/zerog-vocaloid-3-physical-product/ No word on when it will be released. According to one report, she is delayed because of a quality issue and is delayed while Zero-G improves her results.link *Bplats have confirmed male and female VY voicebanks in English. *MOEJAPAN has introduced the concept of a “Vocaloid you can meet”, the “fusion of a 2D Vocaloid and a 3D idol”: Vocaloidol. “Real” idols from two agencies, MOGRA and Dear Stage, will provide their voices to several Vocaloids, and there will be events where fans will have the opportunity to meet these "real Vocaloids".link *Crypton; Their Vocaloid 3 line-up is due Summer 2012. Crypton confirmed CV04 a male Vocaloid a while ago, but no references had been made on him for a while. Recent updates to the Twitter profiles confirm he is still in production and still expected. CV04 is expected any time from the Summer line-up onwards. It's also worth noting CFM is not introducing the next vocal as "CV04, but rather a "male vocal" instead. *I-Style Project; When Aoki was released I-Style Project later announced that they are making another Vocaloid who is female and will be Aoki's sister of some sort, there is a competition to find a name for Aoki's 'sister'. Updates *Crypton is updating their Vocaloid to add additional voicebanks, they were confirmed as currently uninterested in updating their old voicebanks for Vocaloid 3. **Crypton has confirmed that an English voicebank for Hatsune Miku is in the works. Due Spring 2012, however, this is not a confirmed release, just an estimation and is subject to delays. **Crypton has confirmed a Megurine Luka Append. **Appends for Meiko and Kaito in the works, this will update them to newer engines. ***Package for Kaito confirmed to be called "V3 Kaito" **English Meiko and Kaito confirmed. *Internet co., Ltd; all Vocaloid 2 Vocaloids confirmed being updated for Vocaloid 3 **Lily is next for updating and will be released April 19, 2012. **This will be followed by Gackpoid; "Whisper" and "Power" voicebanks confirmed for Summer 2012. **Gachapoid is also expecting a update; no announcements have been made since this was announced in the early Vocaloid 3 promotions. *Both VY1 and VY2 were being updated to Vocaloid 3, VY1v3 is released but VY2v3 is unannounced. *SBS included sounds for english capablities within SeeU's Korean voicebank to allow her to do "english". However, they have since announced to be working on a full English voicebank in response to the issues with using her current voicebanks for English. It is expected within the next year.link Restricted Access This section contains Vocals that producers will have limited access to. Retired Voicebanks Vocaloid voiebanks that were once able to be bought commerically that have now been removed from sale or will be removed in the near future. Their usage is limited only to those who have been able access to these vocals before or since their retirement and no new stock has been released containing their vocals. *''Vocaloid'' retirements **Previously Leon, Lola and Miriam were retired from sale. Sale was resumed in 2009. **As of 2011, all 5 Vocaloid voicebanks are now unsupported by Yamaha and may not work in Windows 7 or newer OS. Leon, Lola and Miriam will be retired at some point in the future, the exact date remains unknown. Meiko and Kaito will be replaced with updated versions, retirement of original voicebanks will take place at some point in conjunction with this. *''Vocaloid 2'' retirements **Kagamine Rin/Len were retired from sale and the Kagamine Rin/Len "Act 2" voicebanks have now replaced these voicebanks. **VY1 was retired upon the release of VY1v3, however was kept in sale while remaining stocks lasted, at this point VY1 can no longer be purchased and it is replaced with VY1v3. **Megpoid of Vocaloid 2 has been retired prior to March 15th, 2012 and has been replaced with V3 Megpoid - Native for Vocaloid 3. **Lily will be retired with the release of V3 Lily. **VY2 will be retired when VY2v3 is released. Private Licenses Private voicebanks are created under license for non-commerical use. Private vocals are much harder to confirm then commerically released vocals and their progress impossible to determine, however, they are becoming increasingly more common. Voicebanks here are listed as to which era of development for the Vocaloid engine they appeared in. Unlike in the case of commerically released vocals, Private vocals are only allowed to be used by Producers who have given premission to create songs for use by the license holders and are hired by the license holders. There were no private licenses released during Vocaloid. June 29th 2007 - Oct 21st 2011 During the Vocaloid 2 era of developement, Yamaha began to test the waters to see if it was possible to use Vocaloid for private commericalisation and began to develope Vocaloid-flex as a mean to allow for Vocaloid to extend its capablities away from just singing. A number of vocals were used in the vocaloid 2 era, take note this does not mean they were using the Vocaloid 2 software. *A Vocaloid-flex voicebank was used in the game Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. This was the first private license of Vocaloid known to have been announced commerically. Despite popular misconceptions, its name is not "ZEKE" and it actually remains nameless. *Meaw were previously introduced as "Virtual Divas" with no other information confirming a connection between them and Vocaloid beyond the tags on various websites. Those working with them claim they are Vocaloids, so it is likely at this point they are private licenses. However, more complex details have yet to be confirmed and their Vocaloid status is still up for debate. Meaw have not made an appearance since the start of Vocaloid 3 leaving elements of dtails unanswered at the moment. Oct 21st 2011 - present Since Vocaloid 3, Yamaha sought to make the licensing of such vocals more widely used. A number of vocals were used in the Vocaloid 3 era, take note this does not mean they were using the Vocaloid 3 software. *Akikoroid-chan - LAWSON convenience store chain's new mascot, "Akiko-chan" will receive a synthesized Vocaloid voice makeover to become "Akikoroid-chan," who will act as a navigator for LAWSON's new Nico Nico Douga channel. She is known to currently be using the Vocaloid 3 engine, but otherwise details are unknown, although commissioned albums have been granted. It is unknown if this vocal will ever be released. *Ueki-loid; Older Male Vocaloid, Ueki-Loid is the first attempt to resurrect a dead singer and has the voice of the late singer Hitoshi Ueki. It has been stated that this vocal will never be released commerically. Ueki-loid was made to demostrate the capablities of the Vocaloid software. Confirmed Vocaloid 3 *Weatheroid is a Vocaloid for the weathernews website. She will be a private use Voicebank much like Akikoroid. Exclusives/Limited Since Vocaloid 3 a new type of release has also appeared, this being exclusive/Limited vocals. These are given out in limited numbers or in exclusive events as prizes and are not for sale. Therefore they have a limited number of ways to obtain them. *''Unknown''; according to what little information is on her, a new private Vocaloid has been recorded to be given away as a prize. Her illustration is by KEI and she has long blond locks. She will be offered as a prize in the Vocaloid music contest held by the Vocaloid shop. Anyone who gets 1,000+ views on Nico Nico Douga with a entry in the contest will be able to get this Vocaloid for free.[ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=es4hjMtP3Q4 link]linklink Unreleased The following is a list of known, but unreleased vocaloid voicebanks that were once intended for commerical release. These vocals managed to reach a status where they could be released commerically and their use commerically has been witnessed, however, for one reason or another were never released. Some producers may have access to these vocals as they were given the voicebanks by the Vocaloid studio to use with premission. *Crypton Future Media **Meiko Append Vocaloid2 - Featured in 初音ミク and Future Stars Project Mirai but did not meet the Vocaloid2 era deadline. Is being released for Vocaloid3 **Kaito Append Vocaloid2 - Also featured in the same game, like Meiko's Vocaloid2 it failed to meet the deadline for the Vocaloid2 retirement. Now being released for Vocaloid3 Possible Future Voicebanks This section contains hints, confirmations and suggestions put out by Vocaloid studios. *PowerFX and Zero-G **Anders confirmed that if English Vocaloids become more popular, Zero-G and PowerFX will consider making Appends for their Vocaloids. **According to Anders, if there is demand updates for all past Zero-G and PowerFX Vocaloids to newer engines, it is a possibility. The major factor in this though is the workload needed and involvement in the process against the demand. *Crypton Future Media **Miku English Append is also a possiblity in the future. **Asami Shimoda the voice provider of Kagamine Rin/Len is currently learning English, however, it is unknown if there will be a english version of the Kagamine package and the developmenet will be affected by the other Crypton future Media English voicebank sales. **Crypton have hinted at possible future Vocaloids built purposely for English only as well as future Bilingual Vocaloids. **Miku Append Vocaloid 3 update, according to other responses the message hinting at this is not clear on its meaning and even to a Japanese speaker this could easily come out as misinterpretation of what it means. *Internet co., Ltd. **Internet co., Ltd are watching progress on the English Vocaloid engine, should the circumstances prove right they may create English voicebanks for their Vocaloids. Awaiting Further Confirmation The following are possible upcoming voicebanks that are not yet clarified; *Luna is expected to be a Vocaloid with the same intended design as Lily due for release, however, details of her are largely unknown. *Mo Qingxian - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named Chou. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. *Zhiyu Moke - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named MOKO. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. *Yuezheng Ling - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named Ling Caiyin. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. *Yuezheng Longya - Was a winning design from the same contest as above. Was originally named Yayin. Release is unconfirmed and release date is unknown. Misc. voicebanks Vocaloid voicebanks who cannot be identified or are proto-type vocals *Project if… was a experimental voicebank project by Crypton future media with several voicebanks known. **Junger März PROTOTYPE β is the most notable of these voicebanks. *CV-4Cβ was another voicebank from Crypton Future Media that used Vocaloid-flex. *A proto-type male Catalan voicebank done by the MTG was featured in a technology demostration. *On April 1st 2012, VocaTone announced that "James" would be made into a Voclaoid, however, this was a April Fools day joke.oliver#/d4utmrl link References Category:Articles